Bringing Home a Boy
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Jinora reveals to her parents that she has begun dating.


_I Do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Tenzin really should have seen this coming when Jinora asked if she could talk to her parents, and if Skoochy could join them.

He had suggested a quiet dinner, just the four of them, and Jinora grinned in relief as if he had just agreed to something.

Pema was nearly squeeling with happiness when he announced their plans.

It was just dinner.

When Bumi had tried to rope his younger brother into spending the evening together (probably to deface public property, or something equally unsettling), Tenzin was grateful that he had an excuse to deny his brother.

When Bumi found out who he was having dinner with, his brother had practicaly howled with laughter, and flat out begged to be there with a camera.

Tenzin could not understand why Bumi found his dinner plans so hilarious.

Later that day Lin paid him a visit at his offices in the council chambers.

Without preamble she had announced that she wanted her son back in one piece after dinner had finished. And if he hadn't returned by morning, She was sending a hit squad to Air Temple Island.

By now, Tenzin was becoming a little frightened of the planned meal.

—-

Skoochy tugged anxiously at the collar of the best shirt he owned, while trying not to fidget in his seat on the ferry.

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter the closer we get to the island."

Jinora giggled before grabbing the hand that was still latched to his shirt, and placed a kiss on his wrist.

"You'll be fine! You've had dinner at my house before."

"Yeah but I've never had to tell you're dad that I'm dating his oldest daughter, and that we enjoy kissing!" he blurted out nervously.

"Well I would suggest leaving that last part off." she grinned at him before swinging her legs over his lap, rubbing the heel of her palm into his back to try and calm his nerves.

He exhaled loudly before leaning his forehead against her temple and relaxing into her touch.

"Well if I do die tonight, you're still totally worth it."

She beamed at him before tugging on a piece of his hair.

He laughed and blew a raspberry into her neck, prompting her to let out a squeel and move to get away from him, but he had already gripped her legs and began tickling under her kneecaps.

After a few moments of the ensuing tickle war, Jinora had ended up with her head in his lap, laughing into his stomach and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Skoochy dug his fingers into her hair, which had begun to brush her chin, and scratched lightly against her scalp with his finger tips.

She moaned in pleasure and Skoochy had to sit her up quickly before he embarrassed himself.

Judging by the look she gave him, Jinora had an idea of why he had reacted so quickly, and was amused by it. He retaliated by tracing his finger along the arrow on her fore head, which he knew drove her crazy.

Skoochy thought she was the best distraction, and hardly noticed the remainder of the ride to the island.

—

When Tenzin made it home Jinora and Skoochy were already waiting for him.

Was Skoochy paler than normal?

Greeting his wife with a kiss on the cheek he left for a moment to freshen up and when he returned dinner had already been set out on the table.

Taking a seat at the head, he began the customary prayer of gratitude given before each meal.

After he finished he glanced over at Pema who was staring at the pair opposite her, and practically shaking with excitement.

"Okay, I'm beginning to think this dinner is more than just a get together to share each others company." Tenzin blurted his gaze falling on Skoochy and noticed that the young man had trouble meeting his eyes.

Pema snorted before rolling her eyes at her husbands announcement.

"Actually Dad, Skoochy and I wanted to tell you something." Jinora nudged Skoochy in the rib and nodded in a go-ahead motion.

The young man gave an audible gulp, before finally meeting Tenzins eyes.

"Sir your daughter and I are dating."

Pema could no longer contain her enthusiasm and had hissed out an "I knew it!" before rocking back and forth in excitement beaming at the couple.

Tenzin felt his stomach drop. His daughter was dating. The little girl who could barely bend a light breeze did not match the image of the young woman who gazed at her father hopefully.

"Skoochy would you mind joining me for a walk."

"Dad is that really neces-?"

"It's alright Jinora" Skoochy stood up next to Tenzin.

When did Skoochy get so tall?

Tenzin motioned him out to the courtyard, he glanced back to the anxious faces of his wife and daughter, before following him out.

—-

Skoochy was beginning to think Tenzin planned to murder him by the way he just stood there staring at the young man.

But Skoochy had learned that any sign of weakness could potentially make or break you. So he stood strong, even though all he wanted to do is throw himself at the mans knees and beg for permission to continue dating his daughter.

Finally Tenzin broke the silence.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Um, A little over two months I guess."

"You guess?"

Skoochy seemed stand a little taller before replying "Sir, it's been two months, one week and four days since your daughter gave me the honor of becoming her boyfriend."

Tenzins gaze hardened slightly before he asked. "Is there any particular reason why you didn't tell us sooner?"

Skoochy spent the next few moments mulling over his answer.

"I guess it's because I didn't want to share our relationship with anyone. I liked having it be just her and me."

Tenzin seemed to accept this answer, after all when he had started dating Pema, he wanted to fly her away and stop the world from interfering.

"What is it exactly that you feel for my daughter?"

"I feel everything for your daughter."

Tenzin remained quiet at this answer so Skoochy continued.

"Jinora can steal my breath just by looking at me, and when I hold her, I can feel her weight in my arms and her smell is totally enveloping me, and all I want to do is stay in that moment forever."

Skoochy met Tenzins gaze and finished " Everything I have, I have because shes been involved in my life. You're daughter is the reason I am who I am today."

"So sir, I feel everything for Jinora because she has become my everything."

Tenzin turned his gaze to the water lapping against the dock.

Well he supposed she could do worse than Skoochy.

"I do not want to see my daughters heart broken, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Skoochy was trying not to grin, he was getting permission AND he wasn't going to die. This had turned out better than he has hoped.

"Lets return to dinner before we make the girls worry that we've started exchanging blows"

Skoochy laughed in agreement and followed Tenzin into the house.

Both of the girls were practicably sick with anxiety over Tenzins reaction.

Tenzin simply sat and gave Jinora a gentle smile, and turned to take his wifes hand as skoochy bent to place a kiss to the crown of Jinoras head.

Jinora was beaming and couldn't get the grin to leave her face all through dinner.

After finishing their meal Skoochy began gathering his things in preparation to return home. He gave a small peck to Jinoras lips and turned to give Pema a hug.

"You did great!" Pema whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, I'm just glad he took it so well."

Pema laughed before replying.

"If you thought this was bad wait til you ask for his permission to marry her." Pema gave him a sly grin. "Thats when you really have to worry."


End file.
